Essence of Time
by Hunny's Little Bun-Bun
Summary: After her second year of junior high, Sakura was seperated from her friends. Now she's back for her second year of high school, and everything-and everyone has changed. After all, innocence doesn't last forever...
1. Chapter 1

**Essence of Time Prolouge**

Sakura sighed, fixing her uniform in the mirror. She twirled around a couple times before coming to a complete stop. Tomorrow, she would start high school. Granted, she was late, beginning in her second year, but it was a privilege to even get in! It was the most well-known high school in all of Japan, and only the rich and beautiful attended. There, she would meet up with her old friends from middle school.

Sakura grinned widely, imagining their shocked reactions when they found out that Sakura had made it into their school… As a scholarship student yes, but still amazingly impressive none-the-less. Squealing, she imagined all her childhood friends her age, which wasn't so hard, seeing as it had only been two years since she last saw them.

But… there was mainly one person on her mind. With his spiky dark hair, and piercing obsidian eyes. She could clearly see his face, with his signature smirk attached, as usual. She took a deep breath to calm herself; she wouldn't forget him-ever. He would always be on her mind and in her heart, no matter what.

* * *

><p>Hinata shuffled towards Sasuke, who sent her a short glance before turning away. Sighing inaudibly, Hinata followed him dutifully, smiling softly the whole while.<p>

"Hinata," Sasuke interrupted, facing forward. It seemed he had reached his destination. Looking curiously up at him, Hinata chewed her bottom lip. He turned to look her directly in the eyes, but gave up as he saw the look she was giving him with reddening cheeks. "Nevermind."

Hinata brought up her hand, muffling her giggle. Sometimes her Sasuke-kun could be so tsundere! "Mm… Ne, Sasuke-kun…" she trailed off. "Can I stay at your house tonight?" Taking his larger hand in hers, she pulled him towards her. "…Please."

Sasuke shifted. Obviously, he wasn't going to say no, right now she was being so fucking cute. Oh god. Who could resist? He leant down, capturing her lips with his in reply, before pulling her behind his self. He led her into his abode, smirking broadly as he imagined the acts they were to partake in...

**Oh goodness... I'm nervous. This is my first SasuHina, so tell me what you think! **


	2. difference

**Essence of Time: Difference**

"Ah!" With a start, Hinata's body sat straight up. Her eyes were wide with horror. Was she late already? What time was it? If she was late, her father was going to KILL her. A hand shot up from the covers she had been lying under, to grasp her arm. Jumping from surprise, Hinata turned to face the irritable boy looking up at her.

"Hinata," Sasuke began in his deep voice, "You're early." He propped himself up, leaning close to her ear. A shiver ran up her spine as his tongue ran across her lobe. "Let's play…" Breathing lowly, he eased her back onto the bed.

Hinata gazed up at him, her cheeks red. "S-sasuke… We can't. We just did last night. And your mom is still here. I don't want her to think that's all we d-do." She pouted, her lips puckering. Sasuke merely stared. How was he going to control his self if she kept looking at him like that? She really overestimated him.

He ignored her words and inclined his head to ravish her mouth. Hinata, at first resisting, soon gave in. However, they were almost immediately interrupted by a knock on the door. "Sasuke, Hinata, are you awake yet? I just wanted to remind you to call Naruto-kun to skip Hinata's house for the carpool." Mikoto's footsteps echoed as she walked down the hall.

Hinata's mind cleared from the dizzying spell that Sasuke's kisses had cast. "I-I should d-do that." Sasuke growled as she managed to slip out from under him, staring darkly at her with unveiled lust.

Hinata's nimble fingers plucked her glossy purple Iphone from her bag, and punched in Naruto's number. It rang a total of 4 times before he finally picked up.

"Wuzzup?" His voice seemed thick from sleep, and Hinata could only giggle as she deduced that he had been sleeping. "Ano, Naruto-kun? It's me." Hinata smiled.

She could hear the sounds of his bed sheets rustling in the background as he began to woke up. "Ahh~! Hinata-chan! What's up! You stayed over at the teme's again?" His low chuckle vibrated through the phone, and Hinata's cheeks warmed. She opened her mouth to respond but-

"Yeah, dobe. So don't forget it, and go strolling over to her house." Sasuke announced loudly.

"Tch! Like I would do that! Now, because of your little attitude, I'm only swinging by your house to pick up kawaii Hinata-chan~!" Naruto's voice rang out loud and clear. Sasuke only scoffed.

"Like hell you will!"

* * *

><p>Sakura fidgeted in her brand new uniform. She had tried it on last night, but now it gave her a totally different feel. This was REAL. She was seriously having a new beginning, with an old foundation. And she was going to make these last two years of high school the best ever! OH YEAH! No matter what it was, she would give it her all. Whether it was school or… love.<p>

Speaking of love, Sakura ducked her head, blushing madly. In the back of her mind, she wondered if this was what Hinata felt whenever she thought of Naruto. Oh well. They hadn't been particularly close, so she hadn't really felt the need to keep in touch with her.

But anyways… Would Sasuke notice her new hair-do? Of course he would, it was really obvious, wasn't it? Whereas it had always been mid-back length, it was now shoulder length. Very practical. Surely he of all people would appreciate it.

Sakura's mom peeked at her madly blushing and giggling daughter though the rear-view mirror, wondering what was running through her head. Deciding not to question it, she turned her eyes back towards the road. _Oh boy…_

* * *

><p>"Hey! Give that back! Those were MINE!" A certain platinum blonde haired girl snarled, snatching back a bag of low calorie potato chips from a chubby fingered (and bodied) boy.<p>

"Aw… Ino! I'm really hungry, and I had to leave in the middle of breakfast!" Chouji whined over the pumping music.

"Yeah, well this is MY breakfast and- NARUTO WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Ino snapped predictably, yelling in the bellowing blonde's ear.

Naruto swore loudly, swerving the car to the right. "You blew my fucking ear drum out, Ino! What the hell!"

Not commenting on Naruto's reckless driving, Ino continued. "And how does me yelling blow your fucking ear drum out, but your loud ass music doesn't? As usual, you display the extent of your logic. Ne, Hina?" Ino turned to her friend expectantly, only to see her in the middle of a heavy make-out session with none other than Sasuke.

Naruto chuckled. "I think they're busy, Ino." Ino only flipped down the passenger mirror to check on her make-up. "She just stayed at his house last night… How many times do they have to do this?"

"Like you can talk, Ino. I know I've seen you about a billion times." Naruto began, taking his eyes off the road to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively at her. "In fact, just two days ag-UGH!"

Ino removed her fist from Naruto's chest, her face red. "We don't kiss and tell, Naruto. No no no."

"I thought that was only for ladies." Naruto rasped out, reeling from the pain of Ino's scolding.

"I- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ino screamed, glaring at Chouji, who momentarily stopped shoveling food in his mouth at the speed of light. "I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU THOSE WERE MINE!"

Chouji gulped. "B-but Ino…. I was s-so hungry, and you weren't eating them. It's not m-my fault, right Shika!" He turned, only to be extremely disappointed by sight of the slumbering genius. "I-I meant Sasuke!" Ino only made an uh-huh noise before turning to see Sasuke's answer.

Sasuke pulled away from the blunette, his hands resting low on her hips. "I'm not apart of this conversation, but I'm siding with Ino." And his lips connected with Hinata's once more.

Ino quickly opened her mouth to gloat, but was cut off by Naruto's extremely sharp (and illegal) turn. "Sorry guys, I almost missed my stop." He chuckled sheepishly, turning around to face his passengers.

"Dobe. Keep your eyes on the fucking road. Now." Sasuke's dangerous voice lashed out.

Naruto quickly did as he was told, feeling the glares of people who's lives he had endangered. "Right."

Pulling into the long, overly extravagant driveway of Konohagakure Academy, everyone grabbed their things from the overcrowded and gaudy Hummer. Naruto carelessly gave the keys to the valet waiting, and everyone unloaded.

Shikamaru yawned as he awakened. _Another year of high school year…. How troublesome._

**_ Sincere thanks to FallenRaindrops for correcting me!_**


End file.
